One Little Bet
by bluebarnowl
Summary: Marina never had anytime for fun. She is then kidnapped by Captain Hook after he mistakes her Jane Darling. After Peter rescues her and explains that the only way off Neverland is too fly, she decides to stay. But NOT with Peter. They make a bet, if she can survive for one week on the island without help, she doesn't have to be Peter and the Lost Boy's mother. T for language, etc.
1. Peter Pan

Hi, my name is Marina, Marina Blue. I walked quickly through the streets of Jacksonville, trying to get home before dark so I could get some dinner scraps for my family. Or scraps of any kind. It was just after the Iranian War ended, President Obama was still a lying cheapskate. After he forced Obamacare down everyone's throats, things have been bad for everyone. Especially me and my family, who were struggling to make ends meet. So bad, that I had to juggle having a part-time job with high school. My real mom and dad died from cancer because we couldn't pay for treatment, so the foster care system took me in, because I'm 15 and I had no other family members that I knew of. My foster parents only adopted me so that I could be their meal ticket, and rarely ever gave me the time of day.

Anyway, I was working at a supermarket. I made my foster parents sign some forms, saying that they are allowing me to work at age 15. And whatever they didn't sell in the bakery, I was allowed to take home and feed myself. Anyway, there have been reports of crazy people saying they've seen a flying pirate ship in the sky, but those are from drunk fishermen who have also claimed to have seen mermaids swimming in the St. Johns River. I never had any time for imagination or stories, I've been too busy with my studies and work, trying to earn enough to get away from this boring town. I walked down the seaside neighborhoods, trying to keep a low profile. Until one of the snotty neighborhood boys shouted, "Hey, Marina!" The voice belonged to Johnny Badboy. He came strutting up to me, again probably trying to get me to go a date with him.

Johnny Badboy is actually the playboy of the neighborhood. He has dated every girl in this large neighborhood, except me. And that's how I wanted it to stay. And like his last name implies, he's a bad boy. "Get lost Johnny, that shouldn't be too hard for you," I snickered. He had short jet black hair and green eyes, and wearing a punk-rock boy kind of outfit. He was a tall 6ft. 1in., and he was quite muscular. That might have drawn some girls in, but NOT me. "Oh, come on. When are you going to come to your senses and finally have fun?" He asked, in that pouting, yet charismatic voice that he thought girls were wild about. "When I'm kidnapped by pirates, whisked away to a land where people don't grow old, and meet a cute elf with red hair." I said in my sarcastic voice.

He blinked twice, before shaking the confusion from his head, "That's...very specific. Where did you even get that idea?" He asked. "Some stupid fairytale, one of my great-great grandmother's friend told her about it and she passed it on to her children and it eventually reached me." I explained, shifting my backpack on my shoulders, my heavy books lurched around inside. "That story sounds familiar," He said, walking side by side with me. "Uh, yeah, I think I remember the name, it's uh..." I snapped my fingers repeatedly trying to remember the name, "Uh, it starts with a P, umm," I grunted in frustration. "Peter Pan?" Johnny guesses. "YES!" I almost shouted.

"Ok, so, as far as the being kidnapped by pirates, and whisked away to a land where people don't grow old, and meeting a cute elf with red hair, then will you go out with me?" He put his arm around my shoulder, which he of all people should know that I hate. I took his arm and twisted it off my shoulder, and he whimpered in pain. "Sure," I said, thinking I was safe. "Ok, bye!" He said, then took off racing down the street. It left me a little confused, usually he would keep pestering me until we reached my house, but since I was already tired from a long day of school and working two extra shifts for a promotion, I was glad for the change of pace.

I laughed at the idea of Peter Pan being real, and about what Johnny said. I was pretty sure I was safe. I mean, pirates! Neverland! An elf! The thought of it made me laugh out loud to myself. I finally reached my house, an all blue, two-story, seaside house with a porch and a small separate garage. There were no cars in the driveway or in the garage, so my foster parents must still be out. The moon was just rising overhead and the sky went dark. I saw a small note on the front door, it read:

_Dear Marina,_

_Going on a business trip.  
We'll be gone all weekend, so take care of the house.  
You know your chores._

_ Sincerely,  
Mr. & Mrs. Hut_

I crumpled the note and thrust it into my backpack. I dug around the potted plant next to the door for the spare key. I fit it into the lock and I walked inside, tossing the key back into the plant. I threw down my backpack and walked up the steps to my room on the second-floor. On my way, I stopped by the hallway mirror to check if Johnny didn't attach anything to me as a prank. My blonde hair was pulled into a fishtail braid as my sapphire blue eyes skimmed over my figure. My blue T-Shirt and jean capris looked normal, as did my white sneakers, and my mother's necklace hung around my neck. I was sometimes a girly-girly, but usually always a tomboy. I loved getting dirty and handling things with my own hands. If there was mud, I wouldn't hesitate to splash in it, and I used to wrestle with the boys in my old neighborhood and I always won. But that was before I had to grow up and provide for myself. I had mascara and lipstick with me, so if I had to go to a meeting, I would look nice.

I walked into my plain room. White wall color, white bed sheets, pillows, comforter, and a large double window. At least the window had a view of the gorgeous harbor, and the Atlantic ocean that spread before it. I unlocked the double window and let the sea breeze fly into my room. The waves reflected the full moon beautifully, and the stars were in awe at it's glow. There was an old fashioned ship, like a big pirate ship, docked at the boardwalk to the vacant house next to mine, but I didn't think much of it. Different ships are always coming in and out of our harbor and nothing ever happens in this neighborhood. I closed my window and locked it.

* * *

_Some Time Later_

After eating some homemade dinner, I got ready for bed. Yeah, I know what your thinking, '_Grown ups are gone for a whole weekend, your home all alone, so why are you still following a schedule?_' Since this isn't my actual home, I'm lucky enough in the foster care system to have foster parents who remember my name and who aren't abusive, and I want to get out of this lame town, so I'm doing things right. Anyway, I was currently brushing my hair in the hallway bathroom (I was still dressed in my daytime clothes). The only times you would ever see my hair out of it's braid, is when I'm taking a shower or sleeping. I don't like my hair being in my face or sticking to the back of my neck.

As I put down the brush, I heard a noise downstairs. At first it sounds like something fell in the kitchen, but then it sounded more like someone was trying to opening the front door. "Is someone there?" I called out. Nothing. I quickly grabbed a bat next to my bed and crept down the stairs. I made my way down the stairs as quietly as I could, which was very quiet. I'm very light on my feet and can pass unseen by any one if I want. I made my way through the living room and saw the front door was wide open, and the key was in the lock. I looked around the living room, nothing was missing, and everything was the same. Maybe I had forgotten to remove the key from the lock and a gust of wind pushed the door open.

I lowered the bat and walked up to close the door, making sure to first take the key out of the door and bury it in the plant. That's when two pairs of large arms grabbed my torso pinning my arms to my side, and grabbed my legs to keep me from kicking. I was hoisted into the air and I struggled to get free. "LET ME GO! YOU BIG, STUP-GRRRRMMMM! MMMMM! MMMGGGGGGH MMMMPHHH!" I thrashed and struggled in the grasp of my captors, whose grip simply tightened over my body, and had put a smelly cloth over my mouth, which I quickly realized was chloroform. The chloroform took quick effect, and I soon felt my energy rapidly fading.

"Lmme… gmm…mph…."

I gave a few more weak thrashes, but this was all I could manage before the chloroform knocked me out entirely. The thing I saw was a man standing over me as I was gently laid to the wooden floor of my house.

* * *

My head throbbed with pain was I tried to recall what had happened to me. I felt stiffness in my arms and legs, and as my vision cleared as I realized my arms and wrists were tied behind my back and my legs and ankles were bound in a similar fashion. My eyes adjusted to the lack of light in what I figured out was a wooden ship, in fact, I figured out I was in the brig. '_Ok, this has to be a dream, but it feels so real,_' I thought. I let a groan slip through my lips as I tried to sit up, and noticed there was a cloth stuffed tightly in my mouth with a gag blocking me from spitting it out.

At least my captors were nice enough to keep me dressed in my original clothes. I heard creaks and moans from the wooden structure that I could tell was sailing somewhere, due to the rocking and the waves crashing against the hull. My heart started racing as I recalled stories of girls being kidnapped from their homes and sold on the black market as sex slaves, and those who resisted would often be drugged, beaten, or killed. Or girls who were sold as ACTUAL slaves, forced to do backbreaking labor until they drop dead, or until they can no longer work then they are taken to some secluded area and killed mercilessly. Was this my new fate?

I tried squirming in my bonds, trying to see if I could try to get out in any way. Nope, every move I made just made me wince at the pain of the rope rubbing and pinching my skin. I heard footsteps coming towards the door to my prison and a burly man came in and hoisted me over his shoulder, carrying up to the main deck. The afternoon sunlight blinded me as the man carried me and in a swift motion I was shoved into a sack. A man with a Spanish accent was shouting orders to the other men. There were a few holes in the sack that let me see through. I peeked out through one of the holes and saw that my sack was being lifted off the deck and was hanging over the starboard (right) side of the ship.

The ship itself looked just like the one back at the docks. '_Are these brutes really going to kill me for no reason whatsoever?_' I thought. I looked through another hole and saw there was an island at least 10-20 miles from where I was. I started thinking of ways to get out of this situation, since this clearly was NOT a dream. Even if I could untie my self and get out of this sack and reached the surface before the water entered my lungs, there was no way I'd be able to reach that island. And there are probably sharks down there, waiting for fresh meat. I snapped out of my thoughts when I thought I heard a rooster crowing. I looked back to the hole facing the ship to see a boy.

He was at least a year-older than me, and he had messy red hair that hung down just behind his pointed, elven ears, and wore a dark green cap with a red feather. His face was boyish and perfectly innocent, with wide blue eyes that gave the distinct impression that with his red hair, he looked like a fox, complete with an impish smile. He wore a green tunic, with a thin brown leather strap around his waist. This did nothing to hold up his tights, but it kept his tunic from looking more like a dress, which was girly and silly. He was sword fighting with a man, who had long black hair, and pointed beard and goatee with a big, red, feathered hat and a red pirate coat that looked like it was from the 1800s and had a hook for his left hand. The elf boy had a small dagger, while the pirate (obviously the captain) had a long sword.

I wasn't close enough to hear the conversation, but I could tell from the angry look on the captain's face, he wanted to see the elf boy's guts on the deck of his ship. Suddenly, the captain swung his sword and cut a rope that released a pulley and I dropped into the sea. Seawater immediately gushed in through the holes of my sack. I panicked and struggled against my bonds making the water gush faster. I was sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness, as the salty water stung my eyes. Then I left two arms grab me. I stopped my struggling a bit and I felt myself being rushed towards the surface. After we breached through the surface, my greedy lungs were finally given air.

I don't know how, but I felt myself flying, while being carried bridal style by the two arms that saved me. I heard a boy laughing and quickly realized it was the elf boy who saved me. Then I was set down on a rock, and my sack was opened up. "You should've seen the look on his face, Jane!" He laughed. '_Jane? Who the hell is Jane?_' I thought. He opened my sack and when he looked in, he was surprised to see that I wasn't '_Jane_'. He lifted me out of the bag even further to get a good look at me. "Your not Jane," He concluded. I rolled my eyes at him. After a moment of staring at each other, he walked behind me and started cutting my ropes with his dagger. After my hands and arms were free, I took off my gag and spat out the cloth that was inside my mouth.

"No, I'm not Jane, my name is Marina." I told him. After my legs and ankles were finally free, I stood up and let the blood flow through them again. I looked up at the boy and saw he was at least an inch or two taller than I was. He was really handsome, but I don't really care about that kind of thing. Then a cannonball whizzed over his head, missing him by a few millimeters. Then we heard shouting from a few miles away, coming from the pirate ship. The boy jumps into the air and shouts, "Hit me with your best shot, Hook!" He literally stood in midair. Another cannonball came towards us, this time it was aimed at me. The elf pushed me out of the way and I nearly fell off the little rock.

The elf boy grabbed me by the waist and we flew towards the island. While he was busy laughing, I was busy fighting off a heart attack! We were actually flying, miles up in the air! "Who are you?!" I asked, over the barreling winds. "The names Peter! Peter Pan! And this is Neverland!" He shouted. He tossed me up through the air and I landed on his back, not having enough time to scream. The island looked amazing from the aerial view, but I was more worried about falling to my death. Without warning, we dive-bombed towards an old tree with bare limbs. He hovered just above the hole in the top of the tree and he flipped me through it. I went down a few slides and eventually fell back into Peter's arms.

He dropped me onto the floor of what looked like a hideout. "Lost boys! Fall in!" Peter called out. Then six boys hung down from the railings dressed in animal suits. First was a fox, then a rabbit, two raccoons, a bear, and a skunk. And their names were in this order:

"Slightly!"

"Nibs!"

"The Twins!"

"Cubby!"

The skunk boy didn't say anything. After all the boys jumped down from the rafters, they crowded me, asking questions, and tugging at my clothes. "Who is she Peter?" Asked the boy called Slightly. "This is Marina! I saved her from Captain Hook! She is going to be our new mother!" Peter boasted. "EXCUSE ME?" I boomed. Everyone went silent and stared at me. "I am NOT your mother!" I shouted at Peter. "Of course you are, your a girl!" Peter said. "Just because I'm a girl, does not mean I want to be a mother! And I'm still confused about why I'm even here!" I said. The lost boys were inching away from the two of us, sensing that there was going to be a fight.

"What girl doesn't want to be a mother?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders. "Me. I want to go home and none of you can stop me," I said, looking at each and every one of them. "We won't have to stop you," He said, he swam around me in the air, being a showoff. "You won't?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nope," He answered. "Why not?" I followed his eye contact. "Yeah, because the only way out of Neverland is to fly. So your pretty much stuck here," He rested his cap on his face and his arms behind his head. I thought about my options, either stay with them and get treated like garbage, or live around the island and have adventures doing what I want, beside he probably wouldn't teach me to fly.

"Alright," I said plainly. "Wait," He stopped circling and just stared at me, "Your going to stay here? Without a second thought? Without a fight?" He asked. "We can fight if you want," I said, "But I'm not staying in here." I folded my arms against my chest. Peter and the lost boys laughed, I kept my face straight. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Really? A girl that really thinks she can survive on Neverland without us?" The Twins both laughed at the same time. "What makes you think that I can't?" I asked. "Well, for one thing your a girl!" Laughed Slightly. I thought for a moment, "How about a little bet?" I put my hands on my hips, hoping that they would take the bait. "What kind of bet?" Asked Peter. "If I can survive for one whole week without any help, you let me go free and I get to do whatever I want on Neverland," I said with a smirk. "And if you can't survive, and you coming crawling back to us, you will stay here and be our mother," He said. We looked at each other in silence for a while, "Fair enough," I said, "So do we have a deal?"

I spit into my hand and held it out for him to shake. He hesitated for a second, but then he spit into his hand and we shook.

* * *

**In this story, Peter is 16 years-old, in most cultures that would consider him being at the age for becoming a man. Tinkerbell will be in it soon! So please R&R! **


	2. One Little Bet

**Song is Great Fairy Fountain, lyrics by Adrisaurus, look it up on YouTube to play along with this, other song is Sotanshi Kaoru Wada.**

* * *

After I left Peter and the Lost Boys, I immediately set out to find the perfect place for shelter. After 3 hours of exploring, I came across a small fresh water pond in the middle of the forest, and it was right in front of a small cavern with many different tunnels and exits. It was perfect! It looked even better than Peter and the Lost Boys hideout! And the pond was filled with edible fish! All I had to do was make a fishing pole or spear and get something to hide the entrance to the cave. I wonder why Peter didn't choose this place for his hide out.

I explored a little bit in the cave. I always had my Swiss army knife and a mini flashlight with me, no matter what. I switched on the light to see the cave was enormous! So many passages and probably some secret door ways! I giggled to my self, thinking about how easy it was to fool Peter. Why am I so sure I'm going to win this, you ask? Because my parents and I were gypsies! We traveled and camped around the world! My mother showed me all kinds of plants that I can eat and the kinds I need to avoid. And my father taught me how to make weapons and tools and how to track and hunt. I just remembered about my mother's necklace! I reached up around my throat and breathed a sigh of relief when I felt it.

It was a sapphire colored moon choker, the color that matched my eyes, which my dad worked endlessly in different factories to get it for my mother. It was the phase of a full moon, and when I opened it, I saw the only picture I had left of my parents and me together. I had my mom's sapphire blue eyes and my dad's golden blond hair. Although, my eyes are a bit more cat like. I closed the locket and continued to explored the cave. I went down one of the small tunnels and it led to a beautiful lagoon with 3 girls bathing in it. And they were beautiful, with long hair and porcelain skin! Then I noticed that there were gaps at the midsections of their bodies. Wait...those aren't gaps, they're gills!

The girls had fish tails! I should have known they were mermaids, because one of them, a mermaid with blond hair and a blue tail with a seashell bikini was playing miniature harp and singing so beautifully. I was so entranced, I didn't realized that the others spotted me and were coming towards me. "Hello dearie!" said a black haired, red tailed mermaid. I snapped out of my trance and looked down. They were all staring at me curiously and leaning against the rocky shore. "H-Hello?" I said meekly.

"Don't be shy, come closer," A redhead, green tailed mermaid cooed Her hair was so long it covered her bare breast (thank god). I knew I had to be careful, there were so many legends about mermaids barely anyone knew it what was true and what was not. But I didn't want to seem rude, so I slowly slid down the shore to become closer, close enough to be nice, but far enough from grabbing distance. "That's better!" Said the blond mermaid, who just swam up. Their hair was each decorated in a different way. The redhead had a chain of flower crowns, the blond had her hair strung with flowers, and the brunette had a giant water lily on her hair like a hat, and she also had hair so long it covered her bare breast.

"Who are you? We've never seen you around here before?" The redhead asked, combing her hair with a shell comb. "I'm Marina," I said, giving a nice smile. "Oh! Your the girl who's trying to survive on Neverland for a whole week by yourself!" Piped up the brunette. "How'd you know that? I've haven't told anyone about that yet?" I said. "Peter Pan told us! He was so brave and kind to rescue you." The mermaids sighed in unison. I blinked, but then shook it off. "Can you sing? You sound like you have a pretty voice." The redhead asked. "Oh...no, no, no! I don't sing in public." I said with my cheeks blushing.

"Oh, come on! We'll play some music for you," The blond said, holding her golden harp up to show me, and the redhead had a small flute. "Well...alright," I gave in. "Yay!" They cheered. They all climbed up on the small rocks and the mermaid began to play her harp and the flute followed. I swayed with the rhythm and began to sing a song I know they would love:

_Do you see me in the distance?_  
_Can you hear me plea assistance?_  
_Send an angel, grant your power,_  
_Save me in my darkest hour!_

_Softest lips and gentle kisses,_  
_Graceful queen, please grant my wishes,_  
_Take my weapons, Beauty's daughter,_  
_Bless them in your sacred water!_

_In the pool, you softly slumber,_  
_What you're dreaming of, I wonder,_  
_Hear this song, awake your sleeping,_  
_Do you have what I've been seeking?_

_Winged savior, Queen of Fairy,_  
_Pick me up when I am weary,_  
_Vanquish death, renew my spirit,_  
_I can fight if you can will it!_

_In my life and many travels,_  
_You were there through all my battles,_  
_Now, oh maiden, rise in glory!_  
_Light the way and end the story..._

As I sang my big finish, the mermaids smiled in delight. They clapped and cheered. I smiled and blushed, "Thanks," I said. They huddled together and whispered to each other. When they were done, they faced me again. "Good news, we've decided not to drown you!" Perked the brunette. My heart beat stopped little bit when I heard they were going to drown me. "Really? Thank you!" I said, "Well I'll be off!" I started to climb back up the ledge. "Wait! We want you to have this!" The blond mermaid held out her golden harp for me to take.

"No! I can't take that, it's yours!" I said. "Take it, I have plenty more." She insisted. "Alright," I said reaching for it. I grabbed it and held onto it tightly. It was much lighter than it looks. "Thanks, I'll come back sometime and share some stories." I said as I climbed back up the ledge. I waved goodbye and went back into the cave. I switched back on my flashlight and walked back the way I came. Or...was it this way? I asked myself turning a corner. No, no! It was this way! I turned another corner.

"Damn it, I'm lost now!" I cursed. I just wandered about aimlessly, until I came to another a different cavern. This cavern had gems along the walls! Rubies, sapphires, emeralds! I continued to walk down this tunnel. Then I stumbled upon an amazing discovery. When I rounded the next corner, I saw a mountain of gold and treasures! "Whoa!" I said. But I knew I shouldn't touch any of it. A normal person would have stuffed their pockets to the brim with this stuff, but not me. I know the danger of wealth, greed and hoarding, and then regret would be the three stages before complete loneliness. I turned back around and started to go back where I came from.

I again wandered around until I came to another exit, and this one appeared right inside Peter's hideout! And I heard them talking about me.

"Hey, Peter, do you really think she can do it?" Asked Slightly.

"Nope," He said.

I hid behind the wall, careful to not make any sounds that would alert them to an intruder. I stole a peek and saw Peter was relaxing on a wooden throne while the Lost Boys were sitting around him in a semicircle on the floor in front of him.

"How can you be so sure?" The Twins asked at the exact same time.

"Because we're going to make sure that she won't be able to handle it," He said, "I promised you boys a mother, and your going to finally get one." He said.

THAT DAMN BASTARD! He was going to cheat! Why do they want a mother so badly?! Ugh, this is going to harder than I thought. I stayed a little longer to hear what they had planned up first.

"So what do we do to her first?" Cubby asked.

"We have the Indians kidnap her, and have them act like they're going to make her a bride for the Chief. Then I swoop down and save her. She'll be so grateful, she become our mother forever!" He boasted.

Ok, now I know what to expect. I need to get ready for it. I slipped back in to my secret passageway and eventually found the main entrance of the cave. I took a few drinks from the freshwater and gathered some strawberries from a nearby bush. I finished eating just as it got dark, meaning my "kidnapping" should be anytime soon. I got into the cave which happened to be pretty warm and cozy despite the outside temperatures, and took off my shoes (they were starting to stink). I laid down on a small pile of leaves that I gathered. I picked up the golden harp I got from the mermaids.

It had intricate designs along the handle that looked like they were made from Ancient Greece. I plucked a string and it made a beautiful note. Since I'll be kidnapped any minute now, I decided one other song wouldn't hurt. I struck a few more notes and I realized it was playing the song that I was thinking of! I sat up and played the song and sang with it.

_(GO TO YOUTUBE AND LOOK UP SOTANSHI KAORU WADA AND LISTEN TO THE FIRST 4 MINUTES OF IT)_

The harp was amazing. It must have been enchanted by mermaid magic when it was made. And I finished just in time, because I was caught off guard as two strong men grabbed me from behind, again. I knew this was all an act, but I also knew that Peter would be watching and waiting for his chance to swoop in and save me, so I had to make this look real. I thrashed and kicked with all of my strength. But the Indian men had tight grips, they dragged me to the entrance of the cave, where they had a long pole to tie me to.

"LET GO OF ME! LET G-MMMPH! GRRRMMPH MMMFFPH!" My yells and threats were cut off by thick reeds covering my mouth. I thrashed and kicked as the two Indian men tied me to a bamboo pole with honeysuckle vines, like how you would hogtie a goat at a rodeo. "Sunhead make good bride for Chief. But Sunhead loud and wild. Must be kept under watch." The smaller one said. They picked me up and carried me through the dense forest. My struggles became more desperate with each step. And while that was going on, I saw Peter Pan's flying figure above us, watching every move. I was screaming death threats and curses into my gag at him.

We made it to an Indian village, complete with a large fire pit, teepee's, and a totem pole. There wasn't anyone outside, probably inside their tents sleeping, LIKE I SHOULD BE DOING! I was taken into a tent where a large red-skinned man in a war bonnet and a small red-skinned girl with a single feather sitting Indian style side-by-side. "How, Chief," Said the bigger Indian, "We bring you new bride." He gestured to me. The Chief inspected me and said a few words to the two Indians that I couldn't understand. Then I was taken to one of the isolated tents.

I was untied from the pole and roughly retied to another pole with my back to it and I was forced to stand up while the Indian men tied my feet to it. After they left, I got straight to work. I moved my hand to get into my pocket, and tried to get my pocket knife, and I...got it! After I got out the knife, I began sawing at the honeysuckle vines. It took me over an hour to saw through the first one, but I made it. I quickly untied my ankles and my gag. I peeked through a small crack in the teepee entrance. The two Indian men who took me were standing guard at the entrance.

As quietly as I could, I snuck over to the back of the teepee. I lifted up the back flap and carefully and quietly slid under it. I tiptoed away from the Indian village. And not too soon, because I saw Peter fly into the tent and the Indian men departed as soon as they saw him. But I knew I couldn't stick around long. I dove back into the forest. A few minutes later, I stubbed my toe on something sharp. I bit into my hand to keep from making a sound. My toe was bleeding, but it wasn't severe, just gross.

I searched through the underbrush for the thing that stabbed my toe. I found a real Indian arrowhead, it was actually a whole arrow. And next to it was an archery bow. I could use these. I gathered as many arrows as I could find and ran straight back to my cave. I slid into a sleeping position because I saw Peter following me. I quickly pretended to be asleep, and I heard him land just outside my cave. "Marina, are you awake?" He whispered. I pretended to be cranky and lazily rolled over on my pile of leaves. "I am now. What do you want?" I asked in a grumpy tone.

"Were kidnapped by Indians recently?" He asked leaning against the cave wall. "Yes, actually, they tried to make me the Chief's new bride, but I escaped." I smirked. "Do you have proof?" He smirked in return. I pulled out the bow and arrows and twirled them around in the air. "Can I go back to sleep now?" I asked. He looked suspiciously at the archery weapons but then shook his head. "Fine, see you tomorrow." He grunted before flying off. I giggled evilly to myself. "Round one complete, get ready for round two." I laughed.

* * *

**Hi! Tinkerbell will be in the next chapter! So sit tight. Marina has gotten a magic harp from the mermaids and a bow and arrows from the Indians. Guess what two things that she will need to collect next and I will give you a shout out!**


	3. Let It Go!

**Just so ya'll know, it follows the Disney movies. I hate the live action ones, they're too dark and dramatic. I want something that doesn't make me cry or pee my pants. And I don't own Peter Pan, or the song it belongs to Frozen.**

* * *

I got out the bow and arrows I took from the Indian village. I walked over to the pond and saw fresh, plump carp. These fish must not have been hunted so often, due to their size. I shot a few arrows and hit a few of the fat, slower ones. The smaller, faster ones swam away for cover. I plucked my breakfast and got to work on making a fire. I gathered plenty of strong, dry sticks, pine needles, and leaves. I started rubbing stick on a flat piece of wood. I took a wilderness survival class. After I got the fire started, the cave floor began to glow with the red and yellow color light of the flames. I used one of the arrows to use as a spit, a stick that you put stuff through and spin it over a fire. The carp was pretty tasty, even if a little dried. Then I heard a twinkling of bells. I looked around to see a fairy coming out of the cave. She had auburn hair in a long braid, wore an orange shirt and pants and had pretty wings. She looked around and spotted me.

"Hello," I said. She got startled and tried to fly off towards the mouth of the cave, but she could only run, because I think her wings were wet. I didn't try to catch her, I knew it would only make things worse. When she didn't hear my footsteps, she turned around to look at me. I just stared into the fire. I wouldn't blame her for being startled. Someone her size, seeing someone MY size for the first time. That would be scary. She stopped running and just stared at me. "My name's Marina. What's yours?" I asked. "_My name's Fawn._" She said, although she sounded like I wasn't supposed to understand her. "That's a pretty name." I replied. She looked at me confused and curiously. "_You can understand me?_" She asked. "Yes, I can understand you." I said. I added another log to the fire and it sparked and spat. I handed her a leaf of water and strawberries.

She guzzled down the water and ate the strawberry in nearly one gulp. "_Thank you!_" She said, catching her breath. "Why were you in that cave anyway?" I asked. "_I was trying to find shelter because it rained a few days ago, and fairies can't fly when our wings are wet, and mine were soaked. I found the cave and it felt so warm. I went inside to get warmer, but I soon became lost. I grew hungry and thirsty and my light nearly went out. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ran from you like that._" She explained. "It's okay." I said. "_How did you get to Neverland?_" She asked. She came and sat next to the fire to dry her damp wings. "I was kidnapped by Captain Hook. He thought I was some girl named Jane." I said. "_Oh my gosh, did he hurt you?! Did he do anything to_ _you?!_" She became frantic and was inspecting my right arm.

"No, he just scared me." I reassured her. "_How did you get away?_" She asked. "A boy named Peter Pan saved me as I was about to drown." I looked at the fire. "_You met Peter Pan?_" She asked before she began to pull my finger to drag me somewhere. "_Come on! You have to meet my friends! They're at Pixie Hollow!_" She dragged me to the entrance of the cave, but then I looked up to see Peter standing there. "Oh, hello Peter," I said. I straightened up to stand eye-to-eye with him. But Fawn was still clutching to my finger so I let her climb onto my shoulder. "What is that fairy doing here?" He asked suspiciously. "Well, that fairy's name is Fawn. And I was helping her get better because she was lost in this cave for days." I said. Then something yellow and green rushed up to my face. She had her blond hair in a bun with her bangs in her blue eyes, and she wore a green, strapless, leafy dress with green flats with white puffs on the toes. And she was waving her finger at me with an angry look on her face and she was yelling something at me, but all I could hear were bells.

"_Tinkerbell!_" Fawn shrieked in delight. Tinkerbell? Oh! Peter's fairy! Tinkerbell looked over at Fawn and I think she screamed in happiness. She flew over to Fawn and they both hugged. I turned my attention back to Peter. "Did you want something?" I asked. "I wanted to warn you that Hook has a new pirate aboard his ship. They call him Kill John. And whenever he gets a new pirate, something always happens on Neverland." He said. He jumped up into the air and turned to fly off, but then he turned around. "Hey Tink, you coming?" He asked. I looked to my shoulder and Tinkerbell shook her head. Peter shrugged and flew off. '_Why would Peter try to warn me? Wouldn't he rather have me in danger so he could come and save me and then I would be the Lost Boy's mother?_' I thought. Tinkerbell and Fawn were chatting happily on the ground. "Hey Fawn, I'm going to go explore the cave." I said. I grabbed the vine and started walking back into the darkness. "_Be safe!_" She called. I grabbed my bow and arrows and switched on my flashlight. I had created a quiver for the arrows so I wouldn't have to hold them.

I could remember the way to Peter's hideout, because strangely I can remember things when I'm angry. And boy, was I angry! After I made it into the hideout, I heard Peter talking about me and this made up pirate, Kill John. "The mermaids said that he has raven black hair, red eyes, and he is extremely cunning." He told the boys, "He is also around my age," He paced around the den. The Lost Boys were looking bored. "Hey, can we go mess with Marina now? You said you had something planned." Slightly said. His front body was hanging over the side of his hammock. "That was before I heard about Kill John. The mermaids also said that he was looking for a girl. The only girl I could think of was Marina." Peter had a weird look on his face.

It was a look of...confusion. "We need to keep an eye on the Jolly Roger. Maybe they're planning on doing something to Marina." Peter stared at the ground in concentration. "If you're in love with Marina so much, why don't you just marry her!" Cubby shouted. "I'm not in love with her! I'm just...concerned." Peter hesitated. I couldn't help but smile. Peter was "_concerned_" about me. The Lost Boys laughed their heads off and Peter's face reddened with embarrassment. Since there was nothing planned for today, I slipped back into the cave. I made my way back to the entrance of the cave, to find that Fawn and Tinkerbell were gone. They must've gone to visit their friends. I put out the rest of the fire and decided to try out my new bow and arrows. If I was going to use them, I was going to have to, at the very least, know how to use them properly.

I took it to an open field and used a tree as an archery target. I didn't keep track of time, and when I was finished, it was nearly nighttime. I had hit a lot bulls eyes, but many of the others hit the edge of the tree. I gathered my arrows and packed them up, making my way back to the cave. I kept thinking about Peter and about how he was "_concerned_" for me. I walked quietly back to the cave, hoping I could make it there before the sun officially set, so I could stay on schedule. But then I stopped walking. "What am I doing? I don't need a schedule." I said to my self, "I can do whatever I want! And no one can tell me otherwise!" I began running through the forest, aimlessly. I decided the best thing to do was to celebrate. As soon as I win this bet, I'm never going back to the life I used to have. I started singing:

_The snow glows white on a mountain tonight_  
_ Not a footprint to be seen_  
_ A kingdom of isolation,_  
_ And it looks like I'm the Queen._

_The wind is howling  
__Like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in,  
Heaven knows I tried._

_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know!_

_Let it go, let it go!  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door!_

_I don't care  
What they're going to say!  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!_

I climbed up a tree and stared up at the stars. Then I remembered the star from the story. Second star to the right, straight on till morning. My home was right there, but it wasn't not very tempting to reach out. Neverland is my new home!

_It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do_  
_To test the limits and break through_  
_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_  
_I'm free!_

I hopped from tree to tree, never stopping to amaze myself! It's been so long since I've been in a tree! No responsibilities, nothing to hold me back.

_Let it go, let it go_  
_ I am one with the wind and sky_  
_ Let it go, let it go_  
_ You'll never see me cry_

_ Here I stand_  
_ And here I'll stay  
I'm never going back,_  
_ The past is in the past!_

I let my hair out of it's braid and took off my shoes and socks. I never liked wearing shoes, my feet were cramped and they would sweat too much.

_Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand_  
_In the light of day_  
_Let the storm rage ON~,_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

I relaxed on top of the roof of my cave. I'm finally free the pressures of modern society. I never had any friends, and Johnny never stopped bothering me. "Marina?" I heard a voice call me. I sat up and looked below to see...

"Johnny?!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry for not uploading sooner, just finished one of my bigger fanfics! R&R and F&F!**


End file.
